gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
O Leão e a Rosa
"O Leão e a Rosa" é o segundo episódio da quarta temporada de Game of Thrones. É o trigésimo segundo episódio da série ao todo. Estreou em 13 de abril de 2014. Foi escrito por George R.R. Martin e dirigido por Alex Graves. Sinopse Tyrion ajuda Jaime. Joffrey e Margaery realizam um café da manhã. Em Pedra do Dragão, Stannis perde a paciência com Davos. Ramsay encontra um objetivo para seu animal de estimação. Ao norte da Muralha, Bran vê para onde precisa ir. Enredo Em Forte do Pavor Ramsay Snow sadicamente caça uma jovem garota pela mata com a assistência de seu servo Fedor (antes conhecido como Theon Greyjoy) e sua amante Myranda. Quando o pai de Ramsay, Roose Bolton, chega a Forte do Pavor com sua nova esposa Walda (neta de Walder Frey), ele pede para ver Theon e critica Ramsay por ter castrado e torturado o rapaz. Roose pretende trocar Theon com os Homens de Ferro em troca de Fosso Cailin, uma fortificação que está impedindo que o exército Bolton retorne para o Norte, o que forçou Roose e sua caravana a precisar entrar escondidos em suas próprias terras. Ramsay, com a intenção de provar como domou completamente seu prisioneiro, manda Theon/Fedor barbear sua face. Durante o procedimento, Ramsay obriga Fedor a admitir para Roose que Bran e Rickon estão vivos, pois ele não conseguiu encontra-los e queimou dois garotos fazendeiros em seus lugares quando estava no comando de Winterfell. Ramsay também conta para Fedor que Roose traiu e assassinou Robb Stark, que já foi como um irmão para Theon. Apesar disso, Fedor fica visivelmente emocionado e completa sua tarefa sem ferir Ramsay, provando sua confiabilidade. Roose envia Locke para encontrar e matar Bran e Rickon, pois a sobrevivência deles coloca em risco sua posição como Protetor do Norte. Ramsay sugere que eles também eliminem Jon Snow, que tem sangue Stark e que também poderia se opor aos Bolton. Roose ordena que Ramsay, ao lado de Fedor, capture Fosso Cailin, sugerindo que irá recompensar Ramsay ao legitimá-lo como um verdadeiro Bolton. Além da Muralha Bran, enquanto usa suas habilidades como warg, enxerga através dos olhos de seu lobo gigante Verão e mata uma corça. Acordado pela voz de Hodor, ele é lembrado que deve usar suas habilidades com cautela por Jojen e Meera, pois passar muito tempo como Verão vai desconectá-lo de seu corpo humano. Depois de parar em um bosque, Bran tem uma visão do corvo de três olhos, seu pai, dragões voando sobre Porto Real e sua queda em Winterfell. Na visão, ele ouve as palavras: “Procure por mim, debaixo da árvore no Norte”. Bran revela que sabe para onde o grupo deve seguir. Em Pedra do Dragão Durante a noite, Melisandre ordena que vários súditos de Stannis Baratheon sejam queimados em estacas, incluindo o irmão de Lady Selyse, Ser Axell Florent, como tributos para o Senhor da Luz. Em um jantar privado entre Stannis, sua esposa Selyse, e Melisandre, Selyse comenta sobre seu desgosto com sua filha, o que faz Stannis raivosamente defender a menina. Depois do jantar, Melisandre conversa com Shireen Baratheon, filha de Stannis e Selyse, sobre o Senhor da Luz e como a Fé dos Sete é uma mentira. Mesmo sendo jovem e inexperiente, Shireen se mostra desconfiada de Melisandre e conversa cautelosamente com ela. Em Porto Real Jaime confessa para Tyrion sua vergonha por ter perdido a mão da espada. Tyrion encoraja o irmão a treinar com a mão esquerda e secretamente agenda aulas com Bronn, que recebe um pagamento para isso. No caminho para o café da manhã do casamento, Lorde Varys informa Tyrion de que a Rainha sabe sobre Shae e em breve vai contar para o pai deles, Tywin. Lorde Mace Tyrell presenteia o Rei Joffrey com um grande cálice de ouro e Tyrion lhe dá um livro raro, antes que ele seja presenteado com a segunda espada de aço valiriano que Tywin mandou forjar. Joffrey usa a espada para destruir o livro. Em seus aposentos, Tyrion tenta em vão fazer Shae partir, mas só consegue sucesso quando mente que nunca poderia amar uma prostituta. Bronn escolta a desamparada Shae até um barco e depois garante para Tyrion que ela partiu para Essos e está fora de perigo. Antes do casamento, Tywin e Lady Olenna trocam farpas. Olenna relembra Tywin do débito que a Coroa agora tem com o Banco de Ferro de Braavos. Jaime ameaça Ser Loras Tyrell dizendo que se ele casar com Cersei, vai acabar sendo morto enquanto dorme. Loras responde deixando claro que sabe do caso de incesto entre Cersei e Jaime. Brienne de Tarth é questionada por Cersei, que acha que ela está apaixonada por Jaime. Margaery anuncia que as sobras do casamento serão entregues aos pobres da cidade, o que causa aclamação. Cersei, irritada com sua perda de poder e desaprovando a nova rainha de Joffrey, confronta o Grande Meistre Pycelle e ameaça executá-lo se ele não sair do casamento e ordenar que as sobras sejam dadas para os cães reais. Tywin e Cersei mais tarde são confrontados pelo Príncipe Oberyn e sua acompanhante Ellaria Sand. Os quatro têm uma discussão tensa e cheia de insultos velados. Oberyn lembra que Myrcella, filha de Cersei, está em Dorne. Joffrey então apresenta uma peça cruel com anões representando a Guerra dos Cinco Reis, para diversão de alguns convidados e desgosto de outros. Loras abandona o local com raiva depois que sua relação com Renly Baratheon é ridicularizada na peça. Tyrion fica furioso com o espetáculo de mau gosto. Sansa quase cai no choro com a representação de Robb, seu irmão morto recentemente. Joffrey tenta fazer Tyrion participar da peça por conta de seu tamanho, mas Tyrion se recusa e desafia Joffrey a mostrar seu talento com uma espada. Humilhado, Joffrey ordena que Tyrion seja seu garçom, brincando com ele ao derrubar intencionalmente e chutar seu cálice. Eventualmente, Tyrion enche o cálice e entrega para Joffrey, que repetidamente ordena que seu tio se ajoelhe, mas Tyrion o desafia. Margaery desarma a situação ao chamar a atenção para a torta de casamento. Quando Joffrey come o bolo que Margaery lhe entregou e bebe vinho do cálice que Tyrion lhe deu, ele começa a se afogar. Enquanto a emergência atrai a atenção da multidão, o bobo da corte Dontos implora que Sansa fuja com ele. Enquanto Lady Olenna grita para que alguém ajude o rei, ele cai no chão, claramente vítima de um assassinato por envenenamento. Antes de morrer, Joffrey aponta para acusar Tyrion, que está examinando o cálice caído. Furiosa e em luto, Cersei ordena que Tyrion seja preso sob a acusação de envenenar o rei. de:Der Löwe und die Rose (Episode) en:The Lion and the Rose es:El león y la rosa fr:Le Lion et la Rose it:Il leone e la rosa ja:シーズン4第2話「獅子と薔薇」 pl:Lew i Róża ro:Leul și trandafirul ru:Лев и роза zh:TV:第四季第二集 Categoria:4ª Temporada